Ancile
|Value = $15 |Level = 10 |Hardpoint = Heavy, with certain exceptions (see here) |Img = |WeaponLevel = 3 |Icn1 = Shield |Durability = 47,000 |Weapon Number = 10 |Regen. = 3%/second }} Introduction The Ancile is a heavy energy shield. Strategy Unlike the Écu, this device projects an energy field around the player, protecting not just the player, but any allies who are within the field. When being shot at by conventional weaponry, an electric blue pattern made up of hexagons (similar to a honeycomb) can be seen in the direction of the shooter. The shield regenerates 3% of its maximum health every second. After the shield is depleted by enemy fire to 0 health, it needs to regenerate 20% of its capacity in order to reactivate. The Fujin, Carnage, and Haechi have built-in energy shields that function identically to the Ancile. Out of them all, the Fujin has the fastest recharging rate. As the energy field is rather large (35 meters), Anciles are vulnerable to spread projectile weapons like Thunder or Punisher, because all bullets hitting the shield will drain it. That is, a Thunder at 500 meter distance would do only minimal damage to a robot, but can take down an Ancile with just a few shots. In addition to that, the Thunder can hit a robot's shield even at 530 meters, because range is being calculated to the robot, which is the center of the shield's bubble. Also, because of its large size, enemy robots can walk inside the shield and cause direct damage to it without having to destroy the shield in the first place. Always make sure to frequently check if anyone is flanking you, as you are most vulnerable when your back is turned. Sometimes, pilots will mount it on other robots such as Raijin as it will give it more survivability. It is however, not recommended to place an Ancile with one Thunder, as a single Thunder has a low damage output. The Leo is sometimes called a "Pothead Leo" when equipped with this shield (it is recommended that the light hardpoints be filled with Gusts or Aphids). Many pilots who have an Ancile place them on a Lancelot, sacrificing a heavy hardpoint's damage for far better survivability. This will turn the Lancelot into an "Ancilot", a nickname when a Lancelot has an Ancile on it. The "Ancilot" is considered to be extremely effective due to the combination of an Ancile shield and its built-in physical shields (of the Lancelot). In reality, the shield can sometimes block more firepower than stated. For example, if the Ancile has 1,000 health remaining, and someone shoots for example, a Kang Dae at it, the shield will absorb the excess damage, and the robot will receive no damage. The Ancile Cannot Be Mounted On *Butch *Bulwark *Falcon (side hardpoints) *Behemoth (center hardpoints) *Hades *Ao Jun Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Upgrade Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Upgrade Information Update History Poll Trivia *Before the update 3. Carnage shield was regenerating less % per second (about 1% per second), but with lower activation threshold (about 10% of capacity) *The Ancile was introduced as part of the update 0.8.4 *In ancient Rome, the Ancile was a divine shield said to have fallen from the heavens. Eleven replicas were made in order to confuse thieves trying to steal the actual shield. *The Ancile is no longer the rarest ‘weapon’ to be seen on the battlefield in the game. This is due to the recent buff to it, the fact that it counters the midrange splash meta well, and that Ancilots (Lancelots with an Ancile) are near unstoppable (because of both the physical shields and the Ancile), except when using the Ember as it bypasses both. *Before Update 1.4.1, energy shields, including the Ancile, blocked friendly fire, though it did not drain from the shield. If an ally shot from within the field, the shot went through like normal. As with enemy energy weapons, friendly energy weapon fire was able to pass through the shield. *Ancile cannot be equipped on any of Butch's or Bulwark's hardpoints. Otherwise, the robots would be too overpowered. *When the shield is depleted. the armored plates of the ancile closes. It is likely this animation is played to show that the shield is inactive.